Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are devices designed to be implanted into a patient. Some examples of these devices include cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices such as implantable pacemakers and implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs). The devices are used to treat patients using electrical therapy and to aid a physician or caregiver in patient diagnosis through internal monitoring of a patient's condition. Implantable devices may also include electrical leads that are either separate from, or connected to, a CRM. Electrical leads connected to a CRM are in communication with sense amplifiers of the CRM devices to monitor electrical heart activity within a patient. The CRM devices often include sensors to monitor other internal patient parameters. Other examples of implantable medical devices include implantable insulin pumps or devices implanted to administer drugs to a patient. Because the devices are implantable and often complex, manufacturing of IMDs requires management of a large quantity of information. This information often needs to track the device through the duration of its manufacture to the implant procedure and sometimes throughout the life of the device. It is desirable to streamline the management of the information and maintain information integrity.